L. Evermist
'Self Introduction: L. Evermist' Dia Duit.......So. I have to tell whoever it is listening to this all about myself. Fair warning you may not learn as much as you'd like. I only know some of it my-self, after all. Also you'll notice I have a wee bit of an accent. My name? well I go by Leila Evermist. I don't 'eally remember My childhood, I somehow ended up in an american adoption center but I ran off soon after elementary school.... I begged on the streets and saw that people were selfish Bastards. I quickly learned to survive on the streets I'd have ta be cleaver, resilient, I'd have ta break the rules, And I could trust no one but my-self. I got into stealing and other minor crimes. I easily became a pro at it... By 12 I had a decent amount of stolen money, and a backpacks worth of personal effects. I stayed mobile and lived on the streets in warmer states. Then at 14, I had a man try ta mug me with a Beretta handgun. Something happened ta me...something I can only describe as instinctual. I killed him. shot him 16 times in the head with his own gun. I enjoyed every bit of killing him. That shocked me...It still does honestly. but back then I took his money and his gun and ran. Soon after that I got curious about my past. I learned an extensive amount about firearms too. I went two years searching the whole country for information, ta no avail. Then one day I got an anonymous tip . It had the date of my birth from the adoption center...Oh that would be December 10th, 2063, and a location in Ireland. With the simple caption: " You wanted to know your Origins." I Traveled to tis location to find an abandoned & locked up lab. I obviously broke in and look into the information that was left. A lot of the information had gone missing, It twas clear others had raided this place before mei. But I found a hidden single cabinet of untouched information. In it I learned a vague amount about my creation. I learned I was made as a lab experiment with the genetics from the two lead scientists of the project. I was altered ta be unable ta die, besides from my own infliction. Ta not need basic human functions like eatin' or sleepin', Ta have an instinctual skill and blood lust for fighting, Ta torture un-remorsefully. That at 18 I would stop growing and eternally stay at the appearance and health of an 18 year old. And potential for more unknown skills. But I didn't learn what organization(s) had done this, or why. I left that place with more questions then when I had arrived. I Feverishly tried to track the source of this message but also got nowhere. So I lived my criminal life while looking for the source .I earned money as a hit-man and a thief. I Acquired my current Pancor Jackhammer, IMI Galil ARM, and Pistol Crossbow with the money I earned. I became fairly faithful to my Irish decent and learned lots of the culture. Later I almost moved there, but The zed outbreak happened, thus I couldn't travel back... But I'm getting to far ahead now. I fell in love with tattoo art and got most my body inked. I started to smoke, I Got into techno music.. And some other stuff I guess? This was my life till spring of 2087. I had just finished a job with good pay, and this guy parks his luxurious jet right in front of mei and just says "hop in kid, gotta bring ya to a comrade. wanna come along the easy way or the tough way?" And all I thought was, well how could it hurt? I came with being prepared for a trap, but was instead brought to japan to meet a blond girl with a katana and a sniper riffle on her back.And special modifications in her hand. She told me her name was Ren Kimura. After me and this mysterious Ren talked for a while we agreed to work together so I could get my answers. We had to find a connection of hers called Aaron Maximus, doing such took us on a lot of various missions. On such we obtained information on two groups, a group called 935 and a group called Horizon. They were both really messed up but we didn't see the connections on our own. I had also bought myself a residence in New York to stay at in between our missions . At my new residency a guy showed up, went by the name of Asher.. He was quite loud and energetic.. I didn't know what to do at first.. I don' really talk with other people casually. But he took mei on some fun adventures.. I think hes, uh, a nice guy... Heh, I guess I could describe it as " your crazy matches my crazy". Anyway, eventually Ren and I found our way ta Aarons home, which I'll keep the exact location confidential for his sake. Turns out he sent the anonymous tip ta me all those years ago. Then he told us about his past and about how the scientists must've worked for both organizations; 935 and Horizon. That It would be hell for mei to be like this, as It had been hell for him and his comrade Nate. Then he said he was leaving to off himself. I almost let him.. Ren and I went back to our homes and I couldn't stop thinking about how Aaron was a person like me, and how sad and lonely he seemed. I just had the restless feeling something wasn't right. So I went back to Colorado, with Asher along to help, and started searching for him( or his corpse). I looked for a week. finally, I had been walking along frustrated about to give up, when all of the sudden I wasn't there. I was in some other place and time- and Aaron was there. I was momentarily shocked but noticed there were strange creatures attacking and just jumped into action. Aaron and I fought through it together and he told mei we had been sent through time and that here these zombies existed. Somehow near the end of the battle I had gotten knocked out, so when I next woke up in Aaron's mansion we talked a little while and He decided he would contact me if he needs help with anything. Which he did, recently. After meeting Aaron life went back to being a simple criminal life with the Exceptions of having a residency, and going on adrenaline-filled adventures with Asher. Though I couldn't go with him when he went to complete the ozaki 8 with some others, sadly. Also heard about a cool gun treasure hunt but I didn't find any of em'. oh well ! Then Aaron contacted me. Said his friend Nate would like my help rescuing his Girlfriend. I didn't mind, I was happy ta help Aaron and Nate, me and Ren and some other lass named Hyun-Ae got militariy training. Then off we went.The first attempt was total Bollux. Aaron ended up being captured too, which was stressful. But then Nate tracked down the place they were taken we successfully got him and the other girl-Kari- back. Guess she quit her job though because of all she went through. Right now I'm just living my criminal life. I recently moved to Ireland, and Asher visits often, which uh, makes me happy. I realized my criminals way...detir Aaron abit, and Asher says "one must give to the earth what he takes" ... so maybe I'll try ta be a bit less violent..a bit kinder. Its a tough process- oh. speak of the devil,heh. Asher is here and he Says he has a special plan tonight which has got mei curious. Hope ya had a grand time learnin' aboat mei ! Category:Self Introduction